Don't Just Survive, Live
by FLJumper2
Summary: What if Lucy ran away at an earlier age, the day her mother dies? What if Natsu doesn't find her and bring her to Fairy Tail? What if she finds Wendy instead? Follow Wendy and Lucy on this adventure that will slowly unravel both pasts.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Just Survive, Live**

 **Chapter One: Something Special**

A small, blue haired, girl ran through the forest. Her short blue hair bounced up and down as she ran, tears fell to the ground when she rubbed her eyes.

"Grandeeny!" She cried out. "Where are you? Come back! Don't leave me behind! Take me with you!"

Since morning, her only mother she had ever known had left her. She woke up with no warning, no note, nothing. She was only 4, she needed someone to guide her, teach her, walk with her. But yet, now she was left alone, not knowing what to do, lost.

Suddenly a bush shook in front of her. She immediately stopped running and slowly walked towards it.

"G-Grandeeny?" She sniffled. "Is that you? It's me, Wendy."

No response was given. But before the young girl could say another word, a black wolf with bloody red eyes jumped out behind the bush. It bared its teeth and snapped at her. As the girl walked backwards, the wolf seemed to stalk every step she did. She walked back until her back hit a tree, where she froze in place. Fear overwhelmed her and she couldn't move, no matter how many times she told herself to run.

The wolf growled at her, baring its sharp and deadly fangs. Its claws dragged on the ground as it walked, making it look even more intimidating. Finally, it lunged at her. She couldn't move though, she screamed at every muscle in her body to run, to do something. But all her attempts failed and she was frozen there. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for her life to end. She would never find her mother.

But, when all hope was lost, footsteps could be heard. "Lucy kick!" A feminine voice screamed.

After that, a huge bang was heard and a crackling sound. Wendy managed to open her eyes to find the wolf nowhere near her, but at the bottom of a tree that was cracked in half. She looked over to see where the attack came from and there stood a 9 year old girl with shoulder length blonde hair. She wore a light pink dress with flowers on it and she wore short little brown boots that barely covered her ankles.

Before Wendy could say anything, the wolf howled loudly, calling for backup. The blonde ran over to Wendy and grabbed her arm before running to a nearby tree and climbing up it. Shocked at what just happened, Wendy stumbled forward and hesitated before following. She looked down, half way up the tree to find three more wolves emerge from bushes, all with the girls on their menu. They started clawing and snapping at the tree, some even tried to climb up it but failed.

"We can't stay up here forever, do you see a pond or any type of water?" The blonde girl's squeaky voice asked, helping Wendy up once she was stable on a branch.

"I do know of a lake, w-where my mother used to bathe me." Wendy told her before sobbing, "but I don't know where I am! I'm so sorry!"

The blonde girl widened her eyes, surprised by the sudden outburst. "It's okay, um, we're going to be okay. We are going to find a way to that lake, okay? So I'll need you to think really hard."

"O-okay," Wendy sniffled, rubbing her eyes before looking around and spotting something familiar. "That over there, that's where my momma and I slept, in a cave right next to that big tree. She told me that if I ever was lost to find the tallest tree in the forest, and it'll lead me home."

The blonde followed to where Wendy was pointing and spotted a tall tree that towered above the rest. But it was too far for them to ever make if they wanted to escape the wolves. They were too fast and would easily catch up. But what other choice did they have?

"Come on then, follow me and don't look back." The blonde grabbed Wendy's hand and leaped to another tree near by.

Wendy screamed as she felt like she was falling but stopped when the girl had grabbed onto a branch with her free hand. But Wendy was dangling, slowly slipping from the girl's grasp. She looked down to see the wolves gathering under her and jumping, trying to get a piece of her.

"I'm going to swing you to the branch over there, be ready, I'll tell you when." Lucy then started counting while swinging Wendy back and forth. "Three, two, now!"

Wendy let go of the girl's hand and went flying towards the branch. Out of instinct, she grabbed onto the branch with dear life. The blonde girl quickly climbed up her branch and made her way to Wendy, pulling her up once she got there. She looked towards the tall tree, it was still far away. And there were no trees close enough for them to climb. As she was thinking she didn't realize how low the branch was.

One of the wolves was leaping at the branch, barely missing it.

Wendy was crying as she watched the wolf and tugged on the girl's shirt.

The girl's eyes widened as she saw the wolf jump up again, but she was too slow to react. The wolf's jaws locked onto the branch and it snapped in half. As both girls fell, the blonde was able to twist around so she was hugging Wendy and that she took the fall. She hit the ground hard and cried out in pain. But she managed to get on her feet and put Wendy behind her, throwing out her arms in a protective stance, ignoring the pain in her right shoulder.

The wolves slowly closed in, ready to pounce at any moment, showing their sharp canines. The blonde panted heavily and she thought everything was over. But suddenly she felt a drop of water land on her right hand. She looked up to see gray clouds closing in and she smiled. As another raindrop fell, she pulled out a key and stuck it in a raindrop mid-air.

She chanted, "Open, gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

A shining light appeared and a blue haired lady that had a fish tail popped out of thin air.

"A mermaid?" Wendy muttered, amazed.

"How dare you summon me in a raindrop! A raindrop for Christ's sake!" Aquarius screamed as she used her water to wipe out the wolves.

The wolves yelped and sprinted away, leaving Aquarius and the girls in one piece.

"I'm sorry Aquarius, I really needed your help, thank you." The blonde hugged the pissed off mermaid.

"Tsk, whatever Lucy, just don't summon me in such a ridiculous way again." Aquarius told her before disappearing.

"Yes ma'am!" Little Lucy said before stumbling back to Wendy.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked, noticing Lucy's troubled state.

Without answering, Lucy collapsed, face first.

Wendy started shaking her, trying to wake her up, but it was no use. She was out cold. "Somebody help!" She yelled, tears trailing down her face. "Please! Somebody help! Grandeeny!"

She tried picking up Lucy but she was too heavy and her knees buckled under her and she got a mouth full of dirt. She sat up and began to cry, what could she do without her mother? She became a burden and got someone hurt.

Footsteps were heard as Wendy sobbed and they were coming closer to the girls. She looked up to see a boy with blue hair and a dark red tattoo across his eye. He wore gray pants and a navy colored shirt with a white collar that went all the way around his neck and the tips of his sleeves were white as well. He wore a green backpack with a red blanket rolled up on top and had some type of brown staff attached to his backpack.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He questioned.

Wendy wiped her tears away and trembled while she spoke, "y-yes, but this girl saved me from some wolves and then fell unconscious. Please help her!" She begged him, still crying as she ran into his chest and threw her petite arms around him.

Shocked, the boy stood there not knowing what to do until he finally hugged her back and tried to soothe her. "It's okay, everything is going to be alright." Once she let go, the boy gently picked up Lucy. "Do you know a place to stay so we can rest?"

Wendy nodded, pointing to the tallest tree. "Over there is where I used to live."

"Okay, let's get going then."

"What's your name?" Wendy asked as they started walking.

The boy was caught off guard. "Jellal," he managed to spit out.

"I like that name, it's pretty." Wendy said cheerfully.

Jellal chuckled. "What's yours?"

"Wendy Marvell."

"So Wendy," Jellal started. "What's this one's name?" He looked down at Lucy who was in his arms, her blonde bangs were covering her eyes, which he gently moved them away.

Wendy thought for awhile. "She never really told me but I remember a mermaid lady calling her Lucy."

"Mermaid lady?" Jellal looked at Lucy's petite body and saw a key in her hand. "So she's a Celestial Mage, there aren't many of those these days."

"Yeah. . ." Wendy mumbled, feeling bad that she was too weak to help her out or even heal her.

The rest of the way they walked in silence. Once they made it to the tree there was a large cave right next to it and a lake as well.

"I'll set up camp." Jellal stated while putting Lucy down.

Wendy nodded and ventured into the cave, noticing her blanket she slept on every night was still there.

Thirty minutes passed until Lucy woke up. She noticed she was next to a camp fire and her dress was dirty and had a few tears.

"Oh, you're awake." She heard a squeaky little voice say.

She looked over to find Wendy staring at her with wide blue eyes.

"What happened?" Lucy questioned as she sat up.

"Well, Wendy got attacked by a pack of wolves and you saved her. Once you defeated the wolves you fell unconscious and collapsed." Jellal told her, eyeing her curiously. "And I found Wendy crying with you on the ground."

"Oh," Lucy said, "thank you."

Wendy shook her head. "Why are you thanking us, you saved me."

"Because you didn't leave me there, in a way, both of you saved my life." Lucy smiled softly.

"No need to thank us." Jellal assured her. "Your name is Lucy, correct? My name is Jellal, and she's Wendy."

"Yes, nice to meet both of you." She nodded and was going to get up but when she moved her right arm, pain erupted.

She grimaced and Jellal quickly was by her side. "How about we all get some rest?" Jellal insisted, putting down his red blanket.

Both girls nodded.

Lucy slowly laid back down, trying not to make any sudden movements to make her arm hurt again. Her eyes shut gently and she folded in her legs, not liking the slight breeze that traveled up her dress.

While everyone was asleep, Wendy woke up due to a nightmare about Grandeeny. She trembled and had tears in her eyes as she made her way towards Lucy and Jellal. Jellal was holding Lucy, both of them must have gotten closer while they were asleep. Wendy carefully made her way in the middle of them, making Jellal's grip loosen. She slipped in between them and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. _Something special was beginning to bloom._

**I hope you like it ((:**  
 **so so so, i dont know who people are gonna end up with and all that. there will be moments with probably most of the boys but nothing major. so tell me who u want to be together and ill think about it and maybe make it happen ((:**  
 **also i made this cover a few years back so its pretty crappy, if anyone wants to send me a cover id be glad. but idk how that works like do i give u my email or something ? lol idk**

 **-FLJumper2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Just Survive, Live**

 **Chapter Two: Promise**

Lucy woke up feeling the warmth gone.

She fluttered her eyes open and saw that Jellal was no longer anywhere near her. All she saw was Wendy sleeping next to her. Jellal seemed to have vanished.

 _He probably left_ , she thought.

Getting up, she held her right arm with her left, feeling pain. She made a face and looked up at the sky, smiling sadly. She grabbed her key from the ground and was ready to leave.

"What have I done Momma?" She asked quietly. "I was scared, I'm sorry."

"Scared of what?"

Lucy whipped around to see Jellal rubbing his eyes as he walked towards her, his hair wet and he was only wearing pants. "Oh, um nothing." She told him.

Jellal looked at her suspiciously. "What happened before you found Wendy? Why were you in this forest?"

"Oh, um, no reason, just got lost I guess," Lucy smiled.

Jellal didn't look like he believed it. "What happened to your arm? I know why you passed out."

Lucy was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't pass out just because of using your magic energy. I may not be a Celestial Mage but I do know you shouldn't pass out just because you summoned a spirit, plus she wasn't even out long, at least that's what Wendy told me. She wiped them out quickly and disappeared." Jellal pointed out.

"And? Maybe I'm weak!" Lucy argued childishly.

Jellal walked closer, moving her hair out of the way and lifting the clothing that covered her right shoulder. "Also, the wolves never physically touched you, you got hurt because of falling, am I correct?"

Lucy gulped and nodded.

"So how did you get this?" He hovered his finger above a wound on the back of her shoulder, it was deep and had blood all over, almost like she was stabbed.

The blood wasn't dry, it actually stained her dress but it wasn't noticeable because her hair covered it. He touched it and she flinched.

Jellal looked at her with sad eyes. "Who did this?"

Still, with watery eyes, she denied. "No one, I fell on a sharp branch! Now leave me alone!" She pushed him away and started walking away.

"You haven't slept in days, am I correct?" Jellal asked softly.

"How would you know?" Lucy challenged.

"It's been two days since we met." Jellal told her. "You wouldn't wake up yesterday."

Lucy's eyes widened, she hadn't slept for three days but she didn't expect to sleep through a whole day.

"Where's your parents? Why are you out here?" Jellal asked, concerned.

Lucy's bottom lip trembled. "I ran away because I was scared, I was scared that I was going to get another one of these!" She pointed to the back of her shoulder. "There, are you happy?"

Jellal didn't know what to say, he felt bad for her. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright and that she is safe. But he didn't move a muscle, he just looked at her.

"Just leave me alone." Lucy wiped her tears away, walking away towards the lake.

She sat down next to the water and put her feet in, moving them back and forth.

Quietly, she chanted, "Open, gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

The water spirit popped up with a scowl on her face, she was about to start yelling when she heard Lucy sniffle and saw that she was crying.

"Please don't leave," Lucy hugged her, snuggling her face into Aquarius's tale.

"Tsk, whatever." Aquarius responded, staring daggers at Jellal who watched with sad eyes.

After a few minutes, Lucy fell into a deep sleep.

"Hey, Kid." Aquarius called Jellal over.

He walked towards them and stared at Lucy who had tear streaks on her cheeks.

"You better take care of her, a lot has happened to her and she doesn't understand why, at least not yet." She told him. "Watch over her and protect her, you may not know it, but she needs you."

Jellal watched Lucy, not knowing what to say.

"Hey! Do you understand?" Aquarius gently picked up Lucy and handed her to him. "I won't always be there to protect her, so I need you to promise to be there for her."

"I promise." Jellal nodded, grabbing Lucy from her.

"You better not break it." Was all Aquarius said before disappearing back to the spirit world.

"I won't." Jellal whispered, staring at Lucy's delicate body in his arms.

 **• • • • • • & * * * * **

It had been two weeks since everyone met. Jellal had apologized to Lucy and everything went back to normal.

They had become a small little family, venturing from one place to another and sleeping bunched together. They were happy. Wendy felt like she had a family again and Lucy felt the small areas of her heart start stitching together. Jellal smiled more and started realizing that what they had was special.

Jellal was in a lake with his boxers on, bathing while the two girls talked where camp was.

"So Lucy, are you and Jellal going to get married?" Wendy asked.

"Ehh?" Lucy blushed and shook her head. "No! Why would you even say that? You're four years old for Heaven's sake."

"Grandeeny told me about marriage and that only the two who will do anything for each other will get married." Wendy smiled. "I think she called it love."

Lucy shook her small hands wildly, "we have only known each other for two weeks! Slow down!"

"And? Looks like love to me." Wendy giggled and got up before running towards the lake. "I'm going to go ask Jellal!"

"No!" Lucy shouted and got up as well, chasing her. "Come back here!"

Wendy giggled as she dodged trees and bushes. Once she made it to the lake she quickly jumped in. "Don't tell Lucy I'm here!" She surfaced and told him before sinking back underwater.

Jellal raised an eyebrow but decided to do what he was told.

Lucy came running in but stopped once she saw him, she panted as she walked over. "Hey, have you seen Wendy around here?"

Jellal shook his head, "nope."

"What? I swear I saw her come this way." Lucy scratched the back of her head. "Well, since I'm here. Do you mind if I join you? I just want to relax, we've been walking since sunrise."

"Sure, I don't mind." Jellal nodded, blushing slightly as she took off her clothes but left on her undergarments. "We have been walking a lot."

Lucy smiled innocently as she slowly got in the lake. She dumped her head in the water and then went back to the surface, grinning at Jellal.

"Let's play!" She giggled as she splashed some water at Jellal.

Jellal shielded himself with his arms and laughed, splashing water back at her. Then before Lucy knew it, Jellal had jumped on her and was pushing her underwater. He laughed and pulled her back up.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Lucy whined before she started to sneeze and shiver.

The water was pretty cold, she didn't know how Jellal had been here for so long.

"Hey, are you cold or something? Do you need to get out?" Jellal asked, concerned for her wellbeing.

"I'm just fine, I pro-" She was cut off by sneezing.

Jellal shook his head and got closer to her. "Don't lie, come on, let's get you out of the water, you're obviously freezing." He gestured to her shaking.

"Oka-" Lucy started to say but was interrupted by someone pushing Jellal's head and her's together.

Her eyes widened as she felt his lips on her's. Both of them tried to pull apart but Wendy's grip was quite strong for a four year old. She didn't let go until seven seconds passed. By then, both of their faces were crimson red.

When they broke apart they stared at each other for a few seconds until Wendy spoke. "And the marriage begins!" She grinned triumphantly.

After that Lucy swam away and sprinted back to camp, not once looking back.

Wendy laughed evilly and Jellal watched as Lucy ran away, feeling a tad bit sad of how she reacted.

"Wendy!" Jellal scorched. "Why would you do that? She probably hates me now!"

He raced out of the lake and chased after Lucy. He was confused when he reached the camp and didn't see her. As he was about to call her name he heard someone.

"Told you there was someone over here, see you should trust me more. I just got us some money." A man said not too far away.

"She better be worth something, that's all I'm saying." Another man spoke.

"Shut your hole, she will. She reminds me of someone, and I'm pretty sure that someone has a big house." The first man grunted.

"You better be right."

"Hey! Let me go!" Lucy screamed. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me-"

"That'll shut her up."

Jellal widened his eyes and followed the voices, trying to pinpoint their location. Once he caught sight of them he saw two buff men walking side by side. One of them was carrying an unconscious Lucy on his shoulder. Jellal clenched his jaw and thought of an idea.

He looked around and picked up a large rock. He brought back his arm and let it loose at the the man holding Lucy before hiding behind a bush.

"Hey!" The man looked around. "Who threw that?"

"What are you talking about?" The other one asked.

Jellal quickly got another rock and threw it at the other guy.

"What the-who threw that?" The man rubbed his head.

"Let's go look around, make sure we aren't being followed." The man holding Lucy said, placing her on the ground before walking towards Jellal's bush.

Jellal panicked, if he moved the bushes would make noise.

"Hey, Jellal, follow me." A small whisper came from behind him.

He turned around quickly and saw Wendy smiling at him. He followed her closer to Lucy, somehow hiding behind every bush or tree in sight and not being seen. Once they reached her, Jellal quickly ran out and picked her up. But as both of them went to run away, Wendy tripped and landed flat on her face.

"Huh?" Both men turned around. "Looks like we have even more children to sell. Think they'll accept the boy?"

"No, just leave him here."

"Roger that."

Both men closed in on them. Jellal stood in front of the girls with a protective stance, but he couldn't actually protect them, his staff was still at camp. Lucy was down and they couldn't run while carrying her, they would be too slow. All he could do was hope for a miracle.

He gritted his teeth, not liking how useless he felt. He tried thinking of plans, anything that would help them. But as he was too busy in thinking, the men pushed him to the ground and easily grabbed Wendy along with Lucy.

Jellal looked up wide eyes as he watched the men walk away with the two girls. _His_ family. He wanted to get up and help them, but what would he do, could he do? They were obviously stronger than him, with or without his staff.

"Lucy," he muttered, eyes watering, "Wendy. . ."

All hope was lost for his only family, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had failed to keep his promise. 

**Come on Jellal, get it together. haha, hope you liked it ((:**

 **Feedback, advice, pointing out errors are welcomed (:**

 **Also for people who are confused, Jellal is 11, Lucy is 9, and Wendy is 4**

 **-FLJumper2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Just Survive, Live**

 **Chapter Three: An Adventure**

A small young blond was crying as he walked aimlessly around.

"What have I done?" He cried. "Weisslogia! I'm sorry!" He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face nonstop. His right eye had dry blood on the top left outer corner. He kept it closed as he cried with his right eye open. "How could you do this to me? Why did you make me do that? Why?" He screamed with all his might, making birds fly out of the trees above him. "I can't even live with myself anymore!"

He wiped his left eye and shakily got up. He looked around, trying to find anything that would end his life. He couldn't live with what he had done. He walked up to a close tree and punched it as hard as he could. He continually punched it, breaking the bark and getting blood on his knuckled. He ignored the pain though, he deserved it. He would never forgive himself for what he had done.

Who knew, at such a young age, he would want it all to end?

Finally with one last punch, he stopped, holding himself up with one arm on the tree. He panted heavily with tears flowing down his left eye. He looked down at the ground and watched as his tears hit the ground, dissolving into the ground. That's when he got an idea.

Unsteadily, he pushed himself from the tree and looked around before spotting a lake. He walked over and slowly got in, one step at a time. Two weeks had already passed since he had killed his only father he had known. For those two weeks he was frozen almost, not physically, but emotionally. He refused to cry and refused to care. He tried living on, venturing off away from where he had woken the next day. But finally, today was the day where his tough act shattered.

"Few more steps. . ." He muttered.

A few more steps until his whole body would be emerged under the water and oxygen would not be able to reach him.

He swam to the bottom once he was fully under and grabbed some type of plant and wrapped it around his waist, not allowing his body to float up to the top. As darkness started to take over, he found himself on a man's shoulder coughing up water. His left eye widened in shock as he coughed, he was just in the water a second ago and now he was on a man's shoulder, walking away from the lake. Had he saved him?

"What the- How did you get here?" The man suddenly roared. "Where's the girl?"

The boy flinched at how loud the man was. He was thrown to the floor and he coughed up more water. He looked around weakly, there were two men and one of them were holding a blue haired girl around his age. As the pieces came together he realized what was going on.

"How the hell did you lose her? And why is this boy here?" The other man holding the girl yelled.

"I don't know, she was passed out last time I checked!"

The small dragon slayer looked over at the lake as he heard splashing. There was a blue haired mermaid holding a blonde girl who was wearing nothing but her undergarments, with the plant that the boy had tied around himself, around her waist.

The boy watched as she looked up weakly at the mermaid and smiled, mumbling a few words before closing her eyes.

Aquarius rolled her eyes as she held Lucy with one arm. "Making me have to come out here when I was talking to somebody!" She then got her water and flung a huge wave at the two men.

As the water was about to hit the shocked men, the boy watched as the blue haired girl woke up and fell from one of the men's grasp. As fast as light, he jumped and caught her before she hit the ground. When the water came their way he quickly jumped onto a branch on a tree and hung there, waiting for the water to go by.

"Whoa! Let's get out of here!" One of the men cried out as the water died out.

"Yeah!" Both of the men sprinted away, leaving the girls behind.

"How annoying." Aquarius commented. "Can't even keep a single promise." And with that she disappeared, leaving little Lucy sleeping peacefully on the ground.

The blond boy let go of the branch and landed on his feet before letting Wendy go. He ran over to Lucy, concerned for her and curious about what had happened. Somehow they had switched places and he wanted to know why. Why couldn't she had let him die?

He hovered over her as he was on all fours and shook her violently. "Why did you do that? Why couldn't you let me die? I deserve it!"

"Hey get off her!" Jellal came running over, pushing the dragon slayer off her.

Wendy ran over and stood in front of Lucy protectively. "Who are you?"

The dragon slayer was surprised as he was on the ground, due to the push, his arms holding him up. He looked at Jellal and Wendy with a tear in his eye.

"You protected her so quickly. . ." He mumbled. "Without even a second thought."

"Answer the question, who are you?" Jellal demanded.

"Sting," the blond responded. "My name is Sting."

"Why are you here? How did you get here? What happened to your eye? What happened to your knuckles? Did the men kidnap you too?" Jellal interrogated him.

Sting looked at his knuckles before shaking his head, gathering courage and standing up. "I don't need to tell you anything. But I need to talk to Blondie, let me through."

He tried to take a step around them but Jellal beat him to it. "Not until you answer my questions."

"I won't say anything until I talk to Blondie." Sting said through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

Jellal stared at him, looking him up and down, stopping at his knuckles and eyes for a few seconds. Finally he turned his back to him and swooped up Lucy before walking back to camp, Wendy trailing behind.

"H-hey!" Sting yelled. "Where are you going?"

"To camp," was Jellal's short answer.

Sting muttered things under his breath as he followed the three. He couldn't stop thinking about how the girl had saved him, even though he didn't want to be saved.

Finally, they had made it back to camp, and after a few awkward minutes of sitting there, Lucy woke up. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. But was stopped when her head hit Sting's.

"Ow!" Both of them whined holding their heads.

"Told you that would happen." Jellal snickered.

"Shut it!" Sting glared at Jellal, backing up from Lucy.

"Hey, you're the boy I saw!" Lucy pointed out before asking, "why are you here?"

Wendy came running and hugged Lucy before Sting could respond. "Lucy!" She cried, wrapping her petite arms around her. "I was so scared!"

Lucy smiled as she hugged wendy back and told her everything was alright.

"Why did yo-" Sting started to ask but Lucy interrupted him once Wendy let go.

"What happened to your eye and knuckles?" She examined them, getting closer to his face.

"Huh?" Sting looked at her with wide eyes at how close she was.

"Let's go get you cleaned up!" She said cheerfully, standing up and grabbing his hand before racing to the lake. "Wendy, bring the first aid kit!"

"Okay!"

Once they reached the lake, Sting felt nervous. This was the place he had just tried to end his life at.

"Come on," Lucy gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll only go ankle deep."

Sting nodded, still worried, but none the less, he followed her in. They sat down on the shallow water and she gently grabbed Sting's hand, examining his bloody knuckles. Wendy came running with the first aid kid and gave it to Lucy.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled at her before going back to work.

Jellal and Wendy watched on the sidelines, making comments.

"I thought you two were supposed to get married, he's messing it all up." Wendy complained.

Jellal shook his head. "You need to stop bringing this marriage thing up." He then focused on the two blondes.

Lucy gave a toothy grin before washing off Sting's hands gently. She focused as she wrapped bandages around his knuckles, making sure not to tie it too tight or too loose. She did it on both hands before staring at Sting's eye.

Sting's face heated up as she stared at him. "W-what are you doing Blondie?"

"You're eye seems to have been cut, and you seem to not want to open that eye." Lucy answered simply. "Might even leave a scar, but don't worry, I'll fix it." She flashed another grin. "And also, my name is Lucy not Blondie, what's yours?"

"Sting." He answered shortly.

She smiled at him before getting water and washing off all the blood, leaving the cut clean. She gently wrapped some bandages around his head diagonally where it went around his ear and then the top of his head to meet at his eyes. She slowly wrapped it around his eye, since she didn't have an eye patch.

Sting stared at her in awe while she did what she did. All his anger and questions floated away.

"There, all done." Lucy smiled, her eyes close as she tilted her head to the side.

Sting grinned a toothy smile, showing off his canines. "How'd you learn how to do that?"

"My mom taught me." She answered quietly.

"Oh, well she must have been a good teacher." Sting commented as he examined his hands.

"Yeah, she was." Lucy smiled sadly.

Sting raised an eyebrow at Lucy but decided not to say anything about it. "So why were you in this forest?"

She shrugged her shoulders, choosing not to mention running away. "Looking for an adventure I guess." It wasn't a total lie.

Sting stood up and put his hand out with a big grin on his face and his arm extended. "Well then Blondie, come on, let's go on an adventure!"

 **A tad bit shorter than the other chapters but whatever i felt like i should end it there (:**

 **hope you liked it ((:**

 **feedback, advice, errors ?**

 **oh also does anyone know when rogue and sting meet ? i tried looking it up but didnt find it -.-**

 **also for anyone confused, sting is the same age as wendy**

 **-FLJumper2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Just Survive, Live**

 **Chapter Four: Survive**

Everyone was asleep except for Lucy and Jellal.

They just sat there, enjoying the heat that the fire let out. But while Lucy was thinking about how lucky she was to have everyone, Jellal was thinking about leaving.

He felt jealous, sad, disappointed, and angry. Jealous of Sting, sad that he would probably never see Lucy or Wendy again, disappointed at himself for not being able to keep Aquarius's promise, and angry at himself for not being strong enough. Maybe, leaving them would be a good thing. He was on a dangerous mission, and bringing Lucy in it would be breaking Aquarius's promise. And he couldn't bare see Wendy and Lucy hurt. Sting would be with them now, they could rely on him from now on.

"Lucy," he softly called.

"Hm?" She looked up at him and away from the dancing flames that seemed to intrigue her.

Jellal looked away as he told her, unable to look her in the eye. "I'm leaving."

"What do you mean leaving? When are you coming back?" Lucy questioned, not quite understanding what Jellal was trying to get at.

Jellal sighed. "I'm not coming back, ever."

Lucy shook her head. "I don't get it, why are you leaving us? We-we're family."

"I couldn't protect you when I promised Aquarius that I would. I can't bring you on my mission, it's too dangerous. I won't be able to protect you or Wendy. And I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me." Jellal stared at the flames in front of him, still not daring to look at Lucy. "And you have Sting, he'll protect you and Wendy."

"No, no, no." Lucy's eyes watered as she ran over to Jellal and hugged him. "You can't leave us, I'm not letting you. We're family! Family doesn't break apart!"

Jellal was shocked at the sudden interaction and what she was saying. "I'm sorry Lucy, but there is a guild not too far away called Cait Shelter. Please, head over there when I leave."

Lucy shook her head as she cried into his chest. "No, you're not leaving! I won't let my family fall apart again!"

Jellal felt guilty as she said the last sentence, but he knew that what he was doing was for the best. "It's okay, it's going to be alright."

But if only he knew, how not alright it was going to be.

 **• • • • • • & * * * * **

Lucy woke up with dry tears on her cheeks.

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes as she sat up, her little pink dress wrinkly from sleeping. She found herself on a red blanket, Jellal's blanket. Her eyes watered as she looked around and saw him nowhere in sight.

"He really did leave. . ." She muttered quietly.

She looked over at Wendy and Sting sleeping peacefully. She noticed the fire was out, Jellal must have done that while she was sleeping. What would she do without him? How could she take care of Wendy and Sting? Both were only four years old and she was not much older.

She saw a small puddle on the ground and summoned Aquarius. She couldn't carry both of them on her own.

"A puddle?" Aquarius glared at her. "How many times do I have to yell you to not summon me in such ridiculous places?!"

"I'm sorry Aquarius." She flinched at her loud voice. "I just need help carrying Sting."

Aquarius huffed. "Fine."

As Lucy grabbed Jellal's blanket and threw it over her shoulder Aquarius picked up Sting. Swooping up Wendy, Lucy headed towards Cait Shelter with Aquarius right by her side.

After a ten or twenty minute walk, they had reached the guild. Lucy was feeling a little tired, having Aquarius out for so long, but she pulled through.

Once she had explained to the guild their situation, the master accepted Wendy with open hands and promised to keep her safe. It was hard for Lucy to leave her like that, but she knew that what she was doing is too dangerous of her.

"I'm sorry Wendy, I'll find Jellal, we will be a family once more," were her final words before heading off in a different direction.

"You don't have to carry him anymore Aquarius, I think I could now. Go back to the spirit world and rest." Lucy offered to her celestial spirit.

Aquarius rolled her eyes. "You won't be able to carry him. He's heavier than he looks."

"Oh, okay."

"Did you know he has Dragon Slaying magic?" Aquarius asked, trying to lighten the mood. "It's actually quite cool."

"What's that?" Lucy questioned.

"An old magic, taught by a dragon. I bet he probably has a good sense of smell, he could help you on your journey." Aquarius explained.

Lucy perked up. "Does that mean that he could help me track down Jellal?"

Aquarius nodded, "of course if he wanted to, you can't force him though."

Lucy looked down and nodded, kicking a pebble that was in her path.

What if Sting didn't want to stay with her and help her? Would she ever find Jellal? And if she did, would he even want to see her?

She started doubting herself, everything could just turn out to one big mess.

 **• • • • • & * * * * **

It had been three months since Jellal had left, and Lucy had dropped Wendy off at Cait Shelter. Sting and had stayed by her side, helping her track down Jellal. Sting had even found an egg and a red cat with wings popped out of it. It was just those three now, Lucy, Sting, and a flying cat named Lector. Lucy's been making sure that Sting was happy and was never sad. She was happy to see him happy, even though he had to bear the scar that he got while killing his father for the rest of his life.

So far they haven't found much, Sting had lost Jellal's scent due to so much rain. Now they just venture places, hoping to find a clue.

"Find anything?" Lucy asked Sting as they walked up to each other.

"Nope, I've asked around a lot and tried to pick up his scent, but both were a fail." Sting told her. "I guess he never went through this town."

"I guess, let's keep moving then. I hear that there's a town not too far away, if we travel by train we could arrive in a few hours." Lucy looked around at the town full of buzzing people.

"A train?" He complained childishly. "You know I don't feel well when I go on those things!"

"Yeah, Sting is right," Lector butted in, sitting on Sting's head. "Let's just walk there."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "So yall want to spend the rest of the day walking?"

"Anything but the train." Sting begged, going on his knees and bowing. "Please Lucy the Goddess."

Lucy couldn't say no. "Fine," she said as she walked away stubbornly. "But hurry up, I don't want to camp out."

"Yes ma'am!" Sting and Lector chased after her.

They walked out of town with Sting and Lector pointing at everything that they thought was interesting and running up to it. As they passed a magic shop, Sting grabbed Lucy's hand and bolted towards it.

"Look Lucy! Look! It's a magic shop, maybe it'll have some keys!" He said excitedly, dragging Lector with his other hand.

Lucy laughed at her friend's excitement and allowed him to pull her in. Once they were, Sting's eyes immediately went to a case that had a gold shiny key in it. He quickly grabbed the key and brought it to Lucy.

"Look, it's just like Aquarius's key! You have to buy it!" He grinned, showing his canines.

Lucy smiled at him before looking at the man behind the counter. "How much is the gate key?" She asked sweetly.

"30,000 jewel, Girly." The old man replied.

Lucy frowned, she didn't even have close to that much jewels. "Oh okay, we'll be going now."

She put the key back on its shelf and started walking out of the shop.

"What happened?" Sting asked as he ran up to her.

"Too much jewels." Lucy smiled sadly at him. "But it's okay, once I get enough money, I'm coming back and getting it."

"Defiantly!" Sting grinned, hugging Lector as they walked.

They walked in silence now as they reached a forest. They had to go through it if they wanted to go to the next town.

"Sure brings back memories," Lucy took in a deep breath, stopping in front of the trees.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Sting reassured her, before looking at her hand.

He slowly moved his hand towards hers, he was uncertain if he should be doing what he was doing, but he did it anyways. He softly grabbed her hand and smiled.

Lucy looked down, surprised by the sudden act. But none the less, she smiled back and started walking in the forest, their hands intertwined.

Half way through the forest, Sting had thought about what happened on that day, he had still never asked about why she did it, or what type of magic it was. Finally, he gathered up his courage and started the conversation.

"Lucy, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions?" He asked kindly.

Lucy smiled. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering. . . What type of magic you use other than Celestial magic, and um, why you saved me that day?" He looked around nervously.

Lucy was surprised by such sudden questions, mostly the last one. As she opened her mouth to speak another voice beat her to it.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here?" A feminine voice spoke.

"Looks like our job just got a whole lot easier." A man commented.

"Who's there?" Lucy demanded, looking around to see no one in sight.

"Lucy Heartfilia, we would have never expected to meet again in this way." A different voice responded, sounding a bit creepy. "It was quite lonely when you left, might I say."

Sting held Lector protectively as he stood by the Celestial mage.

Three figures in cloaks walked out from trees, all wearing masks. Great magic power could be sensed from all three of them.

Lucy gritted her teeth, standing in front of Sting. "What do you want with me?"

The female laughed. "Your father wasn't too happy about you leaving like that, especially when he wasn't done with you. He's very very disappointed Lucy. Tsk tsk tsk, so disappointing, isn't it Keyes?"

Lucy clenched her fists. "Leave us alone!"

One of the men spoke, the one with the creepy voice. "Us? You made friends I see. Interesting." He then snapped his fingers.

With lightning speed, one of the masked figures grabbed Sting from behind her, along with Lector. Lucy was shocked, she didn't even have time to blink before Sting was gone from her side.

"Hey!" Sting shouted. "Let me go!"

The figure held him upside down by his ankle and held Lector by the tail. "Quite powerful friends you have." He joked as both struggled to get free.

"Let them go!" Lucy stomped her foot.

"Then come with us." The female told her.

Lucy gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, looking down. She had no choice. She brought both of them into this, she had to get them out.

"Fine, but don't hurt them! Leave them be and live on with the rest of their lives." Lucy agreed, watching as Sting struggled more.

"No! Lu-" Sting tried to shout.

"Shut it Kid!" The figure holding Sting threw him beside Lucy, along with Lector.

Lucy was quick to react, since Lector had wings she dove to catch Sting. She tumbled as she landed but she held Sting safely in her arms while Lector flew above them.

"Prove it." The lady demanded.

Lucy let go of Sting and walked towards the three figures with her head down. The female nodded successfully as she grabbed Lucy by the head.

"Great, any last words?" Was all she said.

Lucy turned around and looked at Sting with a small smile. "I'll be fine, really."

"No!" Sting screamed, his eyes watering. "Don't do this!"

"Survive Sting, for me, so one day, we'll be able to see each other once more. Because that's what people who love each other do right? I remember Wendy telling me that once." Lucy smiled a little bigger, tilting her head to the side with her eyes closed. "Just remember, we'll always be family, no matter what."

Sting watched her with his eyes widened and tears streaming down his face. He trembled as he watched his friend turn away. Turn away from family.

"How touching." The female commented. "Keyes, now."

One of the figures nodded while the other one muttered words under his breath. And before Sting and Lector could respond, an ice cage was formed and fell around them.

"I told you not to hurt them!" Lucy cried as she went to run towards them.

"Not so quick." The female quickly grabbed Lucy's dress before she could go anywhere. "The cage should vanish in the next day or two, they'll be fine. We just don't need people to follow us. Now let's go." And with that, all three figures vanished into thin air, including Lucy.

Sting grabbed onto the bars and couldn't believe what just happened. Lucy had saved him once again, sacrificing herself to go with them. He banged his fist onto the bar, anger overwhelming him.

"Sting, I'm scared." Lector hugged Sting's leg. "What's going to happen to Lucy?"

"Don't worry Lector." Sting comforted him. "I'll find her, and when I do, _I'll_ be the one saving her. I promise." 

**little longer than any of my chapters, I hope you liked it ((:**

 **feedback, advice, errors?**

 **-FLJumper2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Just Survive, Live**

 **Chapter Five: Fairy Tail**

It's been seven years.

Seven years had passed since Lucy ran away. So much had happened during those years. She never expected any of it to happen, not one bit. But somehow, it did, and she doesn't regret anything. The torture, the pain, the crying. It will all equal out when she reunites the family again. She was sure of it.

She was walking through a town which held the guild of Blue Pegasus. She was looking for clues on the whereabouts for Sting and Jellal, but so far she heard nothing. While walking she thought of Jellal and all the rumors she heard about him. How he was evil and had done all these things. She had heard that Fairy Tail defeated him though, but she didn't stop looking for him. The rumors must be fake, she wouldn't believe that Jellal would do such things, she couldn't believe it.

Then as she walked, a cloak hiding her face and dragging behind her, she saw a little girl with blue hair running as a white cat flew slowly behind her. Her eyes widened, the cat was just like Lector. . . And the hair, it had to be Wendy. She had heard that the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail had a flying cat, just like Sting, and now this blue haired girl. She pieced the puzzles together and ran after the girl.

People looked at her strangely as she ran passed them, dodging everyone in her path. She didn't care though, nothing would stop her of seeing her family. She then saw the girl run into a guild, Blue Pegasus. She scrunched up her nose, did she leave Cait Shelter? But none the less, she followed her in.

Wendy tripped and fell on her face as she ran in, making everyone in the guild look at her. Lucy stayed a few feet back, standing behind her and her cat.

"Are you okay Child?" Wendy's cat asked, her wings disappearing as she landed next to her.

"I'm fine, thank you Carla." Wendy slowly got up. "You followed me here?"

The cat crossed her arms sassily. "Of course I did, Child. I can't just let you run off alone."

Lucy observed, it definitely was Wendy. She then looked at the other members to see that some had different guild symbols. She recognized one, Fairy Tail. Salamander was here with his blue cat as well as Titania and a raven haired boy that didn't have his shirt one. Then there were Lamia Scale members along with Blue Pegasus. Wendy didn't have any of the symbols, she was still apart of Cait Shelter.

"Are you three from the Cait Shelter guild?" The redhead, Titania asked.

"Three?" Wendy asked. "There are only two of us."

"Then who's that?" The boy without a shirt on pointed at Lucy.

Wendy and Carla both turned around to see a cloaked figure. Lucy gasped as she looked at Wendy. She had grown up and was her own person. She smiled as she took down her cloak.

"L-Lucy!" Wendy shouted, her eyes watering as she sprinted to her and jumped at her, wrapping her petite arms around her waist.

Lucy took a step back, due to Wendy, but she hugged her back as tears developed in her eyes as well. "Wendy, it's you." She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

One of the mages from Lamia Scale coughed, trying to break up the two.

"So this is Lucy." Carla spoke. "The one that left you at Cait Shelter?"

Wendy and Lucy broke apart, Lucy feeling guilty and Wendy shocked at how rude her friend was. "Carla!"

"It's alright." Lucy told her. "I deserve that, but I promise you that I'll explain my reasoning later."

"Where is Jellal and Sting?" Wendy asked, looking behind Lucy. "Why aren't they with you?"

Immediately, everyone flinched. "Did you say Jellal?" Titania stepped up, bringing out her sword.

"Wait Erza, we don't know what's happening." The stripped boy pointed out.

"No Gray, Erza is right to react like that. Whoever is friends with Jellal must be evil." Salamander lit his fists on fire.

"Gray's right, Natsu." A member from Lamia Scale pointed out, Jura. "We cannot attack without knowing what relations they have had with Jellal."

Lucy shook her head. "We are in no way of a threat to you, we knew Jellal when we were younger."

"That's impossible, Jellal was with me." Erza said.

"Maybe there are two different people with the same name." Happy intertwined.

"That may be true, but I still don't trust you." Erza kept her guard up.

"I respect that." Lucy nodded. "But we need to focus on the task at hand, I will be helping defeating the Oracion Seis and Nirvana."

"How did you know?" Lyon questioned.

Lucy pointed at the magic board behind them.

"Then so be it, let's go over the plan." Jura turned towards the board.

 **• • • • • & * * * * **

They had defeated Nirvana along with the Oracion Seis.

Wendy and Carla joined Fairy Tail since she found about how her past guild wasn't actually real. Lucy joined as well, saying how she was never going to leave Wendy again. Lucy had gained new keys from Angel, one of the members of the Oracion Seis.

As she sat down on her bed at her new apartment she thought about Jellal. They had him, she clenched her fists. Wendy had revived him and they were trying to use him. In the end, he was confused, his memories were foggy. He was turned over to the magic counselor, even when Lucy and Wendy begged them not to. But he didn't seem to recognize them at all.

Lucy stood up and faced one of her walls, bringing back her fist and letting it fly loose. It broke through the wall and she stared at it with watery eyes before resting her elbows on it, supporting herself as she stood there, looking down at the ground with tears falling. Her body shook and trembled, how could he have not remembered her? All that she had done. . . Was for nothing.

She stayed there, wondering if Sting was the same way. Would he forget her too? After everything they had been through, she couldn't bear another loss.

"Lucy?"

She froze.

"Lucy, are you crying?" Natsu climbed through her window with Happy behind him.

"Just some emotional girl things," Lucy quickly wiped her tears and pushed herself off the wall, forcing a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh okay." Natsu didn't really believe her but he didn't push it.

"So what do you need?" Lucy asked, trying to recompose herself.

As Natsu opened his mouth to speak, Happy beat him to it. "Natsu wanted to see how you were doing."

Natsu turned to glare at Happy. "I also wanted to know how you had Loke's key. I remember him telling us that he was a celestial spirit and got a new master so he wouldn't be spending much time at the guild. But when we asked who it was he would never tell us, just smirk and tell us to wait."

Lucy laughed at the memory. "It is quite a interesting story, I'll tell you that."

 **A Few Months Ago. . .**

It was a regular day for Lucy, tracking down Jellal and Sting.

She had stopped at a restaurant when some boy came over. He had orange hair and wore glasses. He smirked at her as he sat across from her.

"Well hello there, Beautiful." He pushed up his glasses.

"Hi." Was all Lucy said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't be shy, my name is Loke. I'm guessing yours is probably gorgeous, since it would only make sense for a gorgeous name to belong to such a gorgeous young lady." Loke chuckled slyly.

"Actually my name is Lector." Lucy told him with a smile.

His face dropped and he looked at her in shock. "R-really? That's quite unique."

"Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked, holding in her laughter, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Lector? Wow, um, did not expect that." The celestial spirit looked around nervously.

Lucy laughed. "I'm messing with you, the name's Lucy. Nice to meet you."

Loke sweatdropped and muttered. "Thank goodness."

Getting up from her seat, her keys jingled and caught Loke's attention. He immediately jumped from his seat. "Y-you're a celestial mage?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Ya, are you okay?"

"Um, I got to go!" Loke waved goodbye and sprinted away, but as he ran a girl was walking and he and he had to dodge running into her, forcing him to trip over a chair.

"Huh?" Lucy walked over, squatting down to see if he's alright. "Is everything alright?"

Loke quickly got on his feet. "Never better, bye!" And he scurried away.

 **Present Time. . .**

"Then I found him a few hours later at a bar flirting on girls." Lucy explained to Natsu and Happy. "After that I figured out he was a celestial spirit and the rest is history."

Natsu laughed while Happy plopped himself on Lucy's head. "So how many celestial keys do you have?"

Lucy perked up while getting out her keys. "I have Aquarius, of course Leo, and I just got Taurus a few weeks ago. I also have Scorpio and Gemini from Angel after beating her. Those are my gold key, but I do have some silver keys." She showed him each key.

"That's cool, you must be really strong! I want a battle!" Natsu grinned, showing his canines.

Lucy's smiled faltered. If only she was strong enough to keep her family together.

"Hey what's wrong?" Natsu asked, noticing the drop of mood.

"Nothing." Lucy quickly put on a smile. "Just thinking, anyways, let's go to the guild."

"Okay," Natsu smiled before widening his eyes. "Oh I just remembered! I think we have some keys just like yours from a few jobs!"

Before Lucy could respond, Natsu grabbed her hand before swooping her off her feet. He jumped out her window and started heading for the guild, a huge grin on his face while Lucy couldn't stop laughing and Happy flying above them.

 **suppppp**

 **good? bad?**

 **feedback, comments, errors?**

 **also should i skip most of the arcs (kinda like i did here)**

 **-FLjumper2**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Just Survive, Live**

 **Chapter Six: Gray Fullbuster**

"That mission was way too easy!" Natsu complained.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Well I did say that I was just going to solo it."

"Didn't we say we had to stick together?" Gray chuckled, ruffling the top of Lucy head.

"Hey!" She whined, swatting away his hand, which made him laugh even more.

"Yes, we are the strongest tea-" Erza suddenly stopped talking when she saw the guild in front of her.

"Our guild hall!" Natsu yelled, not liking what had happened.

"Come on!" Gray ran towards the guild, everyone else running behind him, except for one person, whom they didn't seem to notice.

There were iron beams sticking out of Fairy Tail, completely wrecking the guild. Lucy stayed back, standing in place in utter shock. How could this happen? She thought it was over, but it was obviously not. It would never be until _he_ was dead, or she was dead. But she wasn't going to die, not yet. Her body trembled in anger, he had brought her family into this. He was going to pay.

She turned around and walked the other way. She took a few steps before looking back. Shaking her head, she looked forward and kept walking. Boarding the train, she looked at her lap. Did she do the right thing? What if she doesn't make it in time and they attack once more?

Clenching her fists, she started thinking about Sting and Jellal. What if he had captured them all this time? And that's why she couldn't find either of them. Lucy shook her head furiously, not believing that could happen.

Soon the train station had arrived at her destination. The Heartfilia Estate. Dreadful memories followed as she looked at it. Taking a deep breath, she walked forward with her head held high.

As she opened the front doors she felt nervous. "Father!" She roared.

Chuckling was heard, not too far away, followed by a rough scratchy voice. "I told him that you would come here, see he should have listened."

Lucy looked around but saw no one in sight. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Curiosity killed the cat," he sang.

Before Lucy could respond, another voice erupted from inside the mansion. "He escaped!"

A small kid, around Wendy's age came running out. "Lector! Lector! Where are you?" He screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Lucy stood there in utter shock. Sting, who she hadn't seen in seven years, was right in front of her. She'd been looking everywhere for him, and here he was. Before Lucy could take a step forward, a man with a cloak and mask on fell from above and landed right in front of the dragon slayer.

"Sting!" Lucy called. "Watch out!"

It was too late, the man had propelled his fist at the young boy's face. Sting went flying across the room and smacked into the wall before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"No!" Lucy screamed, rushing over to him. "Sting? Sting! Sting wake up! Sting please wake up!" She shook him viciously, her eyes watering.

"Relax, he's not dead. Just sleeping." The masked figure spoke, the voice was actually familiar to her, she had heard it before. "Jeez, what's with girls and overreacting?"

"W-who are you?" Lucy sniffled.

The figure thought for a moment. "Let's just say, I know one of your friends." He covered his fist with ice and the last thing Lucy saw was his fist hurdling towards her face.

Lucy awoke chained to a wall. Her body hung and her feet hovered over the floor. She looked around, all was darkness.

She was confused, where was she?

She struggled in her chains, moving around and pulling. There seemed to be no windows, they were probably underground. Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"So you're finally awake, _Daughter_." Her father walked in, saying the last word with disgust.

"You seemed to have built another room?" Lucy asked, glaring daggers at him.

"Well, you did escape last time." He pointed out. "So I built a room that nobody will ever escape from."

"Where is Sting?" Lucy asked with a tight voice. "Why do you have him?"

Her father chuckled bitterly. "Well, just incase you were to try and escape, we have two of your friends to change your mind."

"Two? Lector!" Strain was in her voice, she didn't like this at all. She needed to get them out.

"Aw, yes, Lector. That's the cat's name." He walked over to a machine that had wheels on it and pushed it over to Lucy. "He wouldn't shut up either."

Lucy gritted her teeth. "Why are you doing this? Weren't you done with all these experiments?"

"Not just yet, I'm trying a new one, one a little more painful than the last."

Her father grabbed wires from the machine and started attaching them to Lucy. She struggled and kicked. Unluckily for her, she managed to kick her father right in the face.

"Ow!" He yelled, holding his bloody nose. "You'll pay for that!"

He started turning on all these switches before he got to this final lever and pulled it. For a second, just a second, Lucy didn't feel anything. But then the pain started. She screamed in agony and pulled on her chains. She arched her back as she screamed. Her eyes were wide and she felt the magic start flowing into her body. The magic smashed against her celestial and spatial magic.

"Stop it!" She screeched, kicking her feet.

Her father smirked and he pulled the lever along with switching all the switches back to normal. The pain soon stopped and Lucy slumped forward in her chains, hanging there.

"You aren't letting it come out, why? It will make you so much more powerful." He questioned curiously.

"I refuse to let it out, if I did, I would be giving up. I refuse to give up." Lucy muttered, slowly rising her head, ignoring the pain.

"To think, they did all that work to make you what you are, and you don't even use it. It's a shame." Her father shook his head before smirking. "But maybe, if you had. . . a little motivation. I'll be back."

Lucy watched as her father walked out, frightened at what he might do. Not more than ten minutes later, he arrived with Sting. He screamed and struggled as he was dragged by his hair.

"Sting!" She shouted before pleading, "Let him go! I beg of you, don't hurt him! I'll do anything!"

It had been a few days since Lucy had arrived in this treacherous place.

They had yet to hurt Sting or Lector. Lucy still hung from the chains, with Sting and Lector in front of her in an ice cage, just like last time. They couldn't do anything but watch Lucy suffer.

They were resting when one of Lucy's father's helpers came in. The one who made the ice cage. He looked around, making sure no one else was in the room. Walking up to Lucy, he took a deep breath.

"Lucy." He spoke in a whisper. "I want to make a deal."

Lucy's head slowly raised and she looked at him with curiosity. "What deal?"

"If you tell me about someone, I will let you go." His voice was serious, there was no hint of joking whatsoever.

Surprised at such a deal, Lucy looked at him in shock until finally answering. "Who is it?"

She didn't realize until now, he didn't have his mask on like last time. He had a large scar on the left side of his face, running right next to his eye. His raven hair reminded her of someone, as well as the eyes. Her body shook with terror and shock. How could she have not realized it sooner? He even had ice magic.

Lucy opened her mouth and let the name flow out of her mouth, hating that it was someone she cared about.

"Gray Fullbuster."

 **i don't know how i feel about this chapter. it is short cus i thought it would have a good suspense thing but idk, yall like it ? i have mixed feelings on it**

 **IS IT GOING TO FAST? srry, needed to make people see it. (:**

 **-FLJumper2**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Just Survive, Live**

 **Chapter Seven: Getting Saved**

"So he is alive?" The man smiled. "Good."

"What do you want with Gray?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing. I am thankful." He defended. "I'm his father, Silver Fullbuster."

Lucy nodded. "You seem to look alike, but I thought you died? Gray was the only survivor of the family."

"I did die that night." He admitted. "I was revived though, by a member of Tartaros' nine Demon gates. He is also here. He controls me, I'm his puppet." He gritted his teeth. "I thought Gray had died that night, along with his mother. But I was wrong. How is he?"

"He's doing well." Lucy smiled weakly. "He joined Fairy Tail and is on the strongest team. He's really happy there."

"That's good." Silver smiled. "Now let's get you out of here."

As he put his hand on the chains to freeze them a voice interrupted and made him stop what he was doing.

"Silver, what are you doing to our little demon? Having a little more fun since you're bored?" A feminine voice spoke.

She came out of the darkness, having no mask on or cloak. Her long purple hair and yellow horns surprised Lucy. Was she not human?

"Seilah, I was just messing with her. You were right, I do get quite bored around here." Silver responded, moving away from Lucy, not looking at her once.

Sting fluttered his eyes open and got up, being careful not to wake Lector. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. His small nuckles were bloody and bruised from trying to break the cage. He was surprised to see Silver and Seilah, he looked at Lucy confused but she was looking at Silver.

"Her father has a request." Seilah glanced at Sting and Lector. "Stop at nothing until she finally lets go."

Silver nodded. "Will do."

"No Silver, I will do it. You go and rest or something, I don't care. Just leave." Seilah had an evil glare in her eyes.

Sending a worried glance at Lucy, he obeyed and left the room.

"What did you two talk about?" Seilah asked, she had noticed the worried glance Silver had sent Lucy.

"Nothing, he was checking if I was still alive." Lucy answered, her once full of life eyes were now dull.

"Is that so? Hm, I wonder if he's getting soft. I'll have to talk to him about it later. But for now, let's work on your demon side." Seilah walked over and unchained her.

Lucy fell to the ground and landed on her knees, she groaned in pain. Everything hurt.

"Get up."

The blonde mage did as she was told and stood up wobbly. Seilah pulled back her fist before letting it fly. It smacked into Lucy's face and she went flying back. She hit the wall and she heard a crack, and it wasn't the wall behind her.

"Lucy!" Sting cried out, gripping the ice bars tightly.

Lector had waken up and he was hugging Sting's waist, shaking and crying.

Ignoring Sting, Seilah waited until Lucy got back up. She stumbled forward and swung her right fist wildly.

"Let it go, Lucy. Let the curses flow through you and the demon pop out." Seilah told her, catching her fist and kneeing her in the stomach.

Crying out in pain, blood flew out of Lucy's mouth and she toppled over. Some of her bones were broken, she knew it. She could barely get up.

"Maybe, if I hurt your little friend over here. Will you let your demon side soar?" Seilah walked over to the ice cage. "Silver! Take down the cage." She yelled loudly.

A few moments later, the cage vanished. Lucy's face drained of color. The purple haired demon grabbed Sting by the color and dragged him in front of Lucy.

"Let go of me!" He struggled and bucked.

Seilah stared at Lucy as she dropped Sting and her eyes started glowing. Sting stopped struggling and he seemed to have froze.

"Attack me." She ordered.

Sting had lifeless eyes as he did was he was ordered. Every time he tried to hit her, Seilah would easily stop the attack and hit him twice as hard. Soon, he was bloody and all beaten up, but he still kept fighting. He couldn't seem to stop, even though his brain was screaming at his body to stop.

"Stop it!" Lucy screamed, gathering enough strength to jump at Sting. They collided and Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around his small body, pulling him close. "Let him go!"

Sting wanted to cry and stop but he couldn't, no matter what he did, he kept walking towards Seilah. But he wasn't strong enough to pull away from Lucy. Every time he tried, she would hold on tighter.

"I'll do it!" Lucy suddenly screamed. "I'll let it happen, just please don't hurt him!" Tears were streaming down her face as she held Sting and looked at Seilah.

"Stop Sting." The demon ordered. "Do it the-"

"LUCY!" A very loud voice shouted before there was a huge explosion.

"What the-what is the meaning of this?" Seilah looked confused.

Lucy took the chance and grabbed Sting, dragging him to where Lector was, where she hugged them protectively. A few seconds later, five figures barged in the room, including two flying cats. Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Natsu.

Wendy ran over to Lucy and hugged her, tears forming in her eyes. "I was so scared, you said you wouldn't leave me. And when you didn't come back from the mission I was so frightened!"

"It's alright Wendy, I promise." Lucy told her, before collapsing.

"Get her out of here!" Gray demanded.

"You look like Silver." Seilah stated, looking him up and down.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray ignored her and started fighting.

"Ice magic." She commented, easily dodging.

"Ice Make: Spear!" His ice formed a spear and he threw it at her. She dodged again but she widened her eyes as Gray ran towards her and threw his fist at her face.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu stepped in.

The fire hit Seilah straight on and she went flying into the wall behind her. She groaned as she got up. With lightening speed, she ran passed them until she was no longer in sight.

"How could you let her escape?!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"That was your fault, ice princess!" Natsu and Gray hit heads, throwing insults at each other.

"Can you stop fighting!?" Erza came out of nowhere and smacked their heads together. "Now where is Lucy and Wendy?"

"Over here Erza." Wendy's small squeaky voice came from the corner of the room where Lucy was.

All of them jogged over to the four.

"Who are they?" Happy asked, floating over Sting and Lector.

"The boy seems to be the same age as Wendy." Gray commented.

"They're all sleeping now, I tried to heal them but I don't have enough magic to heal them all." Wendy looked down, disappointed with herself. "But the boy is named Sting, Lucy and I met him along time ago, when we first met. I don't know who the cat is though."

"The cat seems to be like Happy and I." Carla pointed out.

"Maybe he's a dragon slayer too!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Maybe. But let's get them to the guild. They are injured and need their rest." Erza picked up Sting.

Wendy picked up Lector while Gray got Lucy.

"Hey, I wanted to carry her!" Natsu complained to Gray.

"Too bad, dragon breath! She probably wouldn't want you to anyways!" Gray retorted.

"Enough!" Erza interrupted them. "You're gonna wake them up!"

"Yes ma'am." Natsu and Gray both replied, gulping in fear.

 **Hey, if you think it's going to fast, just say so, i'll try to slow it down (:**

 **It is a little short but hopefully the next chapters will be longer**

 **errors? feedback? comments?**

 **-FLJumper2**


	8. clarification

**a/n:**

 **soooooo**

 **if you havent noticed already, i havent been updating this story. ive been focusing on my other story (go check it out) i think it has better potential and in all honesty, i did rush this story. i didnt mean to but maybe one day ill come and fix it. but for now this story will not continue until later, so im sorry for the ones who liked the story, i just dont like how it's rushed and since school is starting up i probably wont even have time to write anyways.**

 **-FLJumper2**


End file.
